Burned
by Anime Freak 82
Summary: Keiko's parents were killed by Satan now she doing everything to become an exorcist. She has no friends and when everyone falls in love her it gets harder to get work down. She outsmarts everyone. but will all this attention cost her her life?
1. History

Blue flames shot up from the bodies. An evil laugh echoes through my mind even to this day. My legs were burned leaving scars. I sat in the corner crying while my parents slowly burn to death. The door burst open and a guy with a black coat shoots bullets into a flame making it slowly disappear. He walks over to me and hugs me. I lean into him trying not to soak his coat. He picks me up and carries out side where my grandparents rush over to me. I NEVER forgot the blue flame.

"Keiko the train will leave without you!" My grandma yells from the kitchen. As you can see my name is Keiko. That means blessed one in Japanese. I think it is a horrible name for me at least. I was six when my parents died in a fire. But it was not a normal fire the flames were blue. I learned that it was Satan's flame.

Every since I found that out I have always wanted to become an exorcist and I have tried so hard too. Some people say I am emo and crazy. Well actually everyone does and I not used to human interactions. Today is the day I go to exorcist school.

I climbed on to the train. I pulled out the brochure and the title read "True Cross Academy" I looked out the window at an island. "Wow!" I whisper to myself as the train screeches to a stop. The train bursts away when I hit ground.

I enter through a large door and my eyes widen with shock. The hallway was bigger than my house. I look down at which class I go to. When I get there I take a deep breath. The door squeaks as I push it open. Eyes stared at me making me look away.

"Ah you must be Keiko!" A man that looks my age says. "Uh yeah." I reply closing the door. I realize it was really warm in the room so I pull down hood letting my brown hair fall on my shoulder. I could sense more eyes looking at me. "Well Keiko you will sit in the back by your self is that okay?" he asks. "That's perfect!" I walk to the back of the room and sit down.

"Let's began reviewing. Can anyone tell me what a coal tar is?" he asks looking around. My hand shot up. "Keiko you want to try go ahead." He picks up a book. "Well a coal tar is the lowest level of demon. They gather around dark, gloomy, unclean people, places and things. They may be a low level demon when there are a lot of them it is a real problem." When I finish I get more shocked stares even from the teacher. I laughed "I didn't just show up here! I studied for years!"

After class the teacher walks up to my desk. "Before you saw anything look." I instructed pulling my pant leg up revealing my scars that Satan caused. He bends down and stares at my leg. He looks up at me and states "Satan's flame." I nodded I push my pant leg down again. I picked up my book bag and head out the door where I am bombed with questions. I was so overwhelmed that in one move I tripped ever one. I ran to dorm room.


	2. Saved

I rushed into the girl's dorm room. I search up and down the hall for my room. I stop at the door and mumble "Crap I have a roommate." I walk in to find it is empty. I sigh with relief. I start unpacking my bags when I hear a knock. A girl with long brown pigtails stands in front of me and mentioned "Look sorry to disappoint you but you will have to be here alone." I exclaim yes and she looks at me like I am a freak.

It was finally lunch time. I head to the cafeteria. When I get there more people crowd around me and I decide this won't end until I answer them so I sit down and take the questions. "Are you emo? Why do you hide your face all the time? How do you know so much?" People shout at me. "Um I guess you can consider me emo. I don't know why I hide my face actually. I know stuff because I study. It's not rocket science!" I reply taking a bit of my sandwich. "Do you have a boyfriend? If not do you want one? Why do you want to become an exorcist?" more questions ring out. "No I don't have a boyfriend and no I am not looking for one!" I pause at the last question and take a bit of my food.

The bell rings just in time for me not to answer the question. I get up and hurry to class. When I get there I am in sweat pants and a tight fitting t-shirt. Today we have to run from a reaper. "Ah new girl why don't you start?" I nod and climb down the latter. The reaper starts after me but I wait till it is about to bite me when I start running. It falls on its face and gets angry. I run as fast as I can as it charges for me.

The bell rings again. Before the teacher has a chance to stop the creature I jump on the latter and climb. Even more stares are shot at me. I just slip on my sweatshirt and pull the hood over my head. I walk outside to see a bunch of people crowded around a group of teachers. I hurry to the front to see what was happening. I see twelve naberius going crazy. One looks straight at me. Everyone panics when they start to walk towards me. I was pushed on the ground.

They all charge at me but I hurry to my feet and try to remember what to do. One almost tackles me but I move just in time I run to the group of teachers but I was not fast enough. One pulls me to the ground. I feel there nasty breath on my face. I cover my head and pray for someone to save me. The breath was suddenly gone so I uncovered my head. It lay died next to me and a hand helped me up.

"Are you okay?" one of the teachers' asks me. "Uh yeah I am okay I guess. Thanks for saving me." I assured. They were about to say something else when the crowd comes running back. I sigh and pull the hood of my coat back on my head. I hurry back to my room and place ear buds in my ears and start to listen to my music. I realize I should get to class so I head out. As I was walking I did not notice someone else walking towards me. I run into him. I pull out my ear plugs and look up at him. He has shaggy black hair and was wearing a jacket and tie. "I so sorry, I wasn't paying attention!" I say taking a step back.

"No need to worry. Oh are you the new girl?" he asks me scratching the back of his head. I nod and beg "Yes and please don't ask me anymore question. I not social." He looks at me and claimed "Okay I won't ask questions. But hello I am Rin!"


	3. Familiar

I walk outside to see every one wearing shorts and tank tops. Everyone but me, I am wearing skinny jeans and a t-shirt. As I walk to class I see some people stare at me. I open the door to hear people talking, laughing and throwing paper planes. I trudge to my desk dodging planes. I sit down and open my bag. I take out my ear buds when I see the teacher walk in. "Okay class your grades from yesterdays test are in." Every one sits down and eagerly waits for their name to be called. "Keiko!" I hear my name being called so I walk up to his desk. He hands me my test and my eyes widen.

"Every one there has been a record! Miss Keiko got 105% on the test!" the class claps as I walk back to my desk. I hear Rin's name being called more than once. "Of course he is a hot shot. He doesn't give a crap about school." I mumble. He wakes up from his nap and quickly grabs his test. The bell rings and I rush out. As I head back to my room to start my home work Rin jumps out in front of making me punch him in the shoulder. "Ow, I am sorry for jumping in front of you. Any ways do you want to hang out?" he asks rubbing the place I punched him. I roll my eyes and answered "No I don't want to 'hang out' with you. I have some homework to do. Maybe you should too. Your cute I will admit that but I too busy to hang out with someone who does not give a crap about school."

He looks stunned and I walk away. When I get to the dorm a crowd of girls were standing out front. One of them walks over to me. She is blond and was perky. "Hello My name is Shiemi!" she said waving at me. "Um hi Shiemi I am Keiko." I respond closing my bag. She was going to continue when someone taps my shoulder. I turn to see one of my teachers standing there. "Keiko come with me." he says pulling me back a step. "Okay? Why did I do something wrong?" I ask hoping it was nothing.

I follow him into his empty class room. When we walk in he laughs and explains "Oh you aren't in trouble but I want to see if you have a familiar." He says handing me a card with a weird design on it. I laugh. I try to summing it but nothing works. All of a sudden a creature pops out of it. A yellow circle with green legs was next to me. "A goblin is my familiar?!' I exclaim staring at it. My teacher looked just as stunned. I took a deep breath and bent down to talk to the goblin.

"Hello?" I ask wondering if it can talk. "Why are you talking like that? Oh okay hello! Watch out I am a fighting machine!" I laugh as it trips me. I stand up and stopped laughing long enough to say "Wow this is cool! If I am in danger I can have a goblin to fight with me!" my teacher looks down at him and says still stunned "Okay then now you have a familiar. But you should get going. Oh try not to have your goblin out walking with you because a student could try and kill it thinking it is bad." I nod and head out the door.

I get back to my room and explain to him that his name will be goblin. I tell goblin to stay here and if I need him I will just summon him. Once he understands I head to class. I smile to myself hoping no one would see and ask me why I was so happy. I am not a good liar.

That class I was sitting through was a never ending, time consuming, boring pain in my butt. I rushed out the doors hoping I could get back and figure out how goblin works but that was not going to happen at least not today. I stopped to tie my shoe at the fountain. I decided to sit and take a break. There was a rustling sound coming from behind me. Before I could expect the scene a sheer pain sliced through my body. I fell to the hard ground. I flipped over only to feel a pole slap me in the side of the head. I heard a faint laughter then everything went black.


	4. Wounds

I awoke in a small cage. There was blood dripping off my head forming a puddle around me. Everything was blurry. When things started to clear up I screamed. There were at least twenty naberius surrounding the cage. They looked hungry.

I tried to back up but a pain ran through me. I turned my head to see that my back was cut almost to the bone. I yelled and screamed but they just came closer. I remembered that I have a Goblin waiting for me. I mentally call for him. "Goblin help I have been captured come quick." I hear no reply but I know he has heard me. I take off my sweatshirt revealing a black tank top. I wrap the jacket tightly around the wound on my back to help the bleeding.

They monsters are now at the cage. I am pleading to myself that goblin comes soon. I sigh with relief when they start bang on the bars. My relief turns to terror in a split second. They start to pry off the poles one by one. I scream as 5 bars have been taken clean off. They start to climb in. I was too busy looking at the naberius climbing in that I did not notice there were five behind me. One falls on top of my sending another bolt of pain to run through my body. Soon they were all on me.

It started with just a few bodies on me. Then to make the madders worse they start to bite my arms. I tried to punch and kick the off but the held me down. I was tired of trying to shake them off so I just laid there wincing ever time one bit me. The thought of dying ran through my mind. There was a sudden BANG. One of the creatures falls off of me then another and another. They were soon off me completely. I let out my breath when I remembered that I was holding it in.

People ran to my side. They were all students but one teacher. He was the same age as me. I thought that was odd. He stares at me and asks "Keiko how bad to you think these are. Did any of them take of skin?" I turned my head to look at him and answered in a weak but firm voice "Well none of them bit off any skin but there is a hole in my back." His eyes widen and he orders for the students to help flip me over. Soon I was lying on my stomach.

I heard gags and I saw a few people look away. "How bad is it?" I ask closing my eyes. "I don't know yet I have not removed the jacket." He answers. Pain flows through my body as he pulls off the sweatshirt. There were more gags and I think one student fainted. "Oh this is serious. Keiko we need to take you back to the school where doctors can fix your injury." I nod my head. I am flipped over on my back again.

I feel two arms slid under me. I am slowly lifted up off the ground. I look down at my pants they were ripped to the knees. I gasped thinking that my scars were showing but the layer of blood hid them. I closed my eyes.

When we arrived at the academy people stopped and gasped. Some even dropped their books. We pushed past the crowd of people to get to the doctors. I was finally set down on a white bed. A couple of doctors rushed over to me. They studied my wounds carefully. A woman with brown hair and glasses advised "We are going to have to do surgery on her."


	5. Surgery

"We are going to have to do surgery on her." Tears rolled down my face. My teacher looked at me and said "It will be alright." I turned my head so it was facing him. "I know but don't I have enough scars?" He sighed but before he could argue I began "Whatever I rather have a scar then to bleed to death." As if on cue I started to cough up some blood. They hurried me off.

(4 hours later)

The surgery was finally over. I lie in a small white bed. A tube was placed in my arm. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I call in a choppy voice. The door opens and student start pilling in. My eyes widen. Rin steps up and announced "Hi Keiko. Every one heard what happened so we brought some presents." Rin walks over to the bed and hands me a package. I slowly lift my hand up and open it.

Inside was a red bracelet with black charms. I looked back up at him and smiled "Thank you. You really did not have to buy me anything." He laughed and claimed "Well if someone is sick you get them something."

I finally finished opening the gifts. They were all great and fit my personality. "Thank you guys so much. I am sure I will be out of this place soon." I finished talking just in time for a nurse to walk in and tell everyone to leave. She stood next to me checking my other wounds. I was told to roll over. I moan and do as I am told. I lay with my head resting on my arms.

I hear footsteps so I look up. I was the youngest teacher in the school the one who carried me here. "How is she doing?" He asks the nurse checking my back. "She is doing remarkable. She is very kind you know." The nurse replies. "What are you talking about?" he asks but before the nurse can answer him I butt in "It doesn't matter it was nothing okay. Now drop it."

He looks at me and insists "Tell me what you did. As your teacher I should know." I groan "Fine. But please don't make a big deal out of it. Right before surgery a doctor came in and said that there was no more of the medicine that knocks out the patient so they don't feel pain. My doctor said there was just enough for one more and they were going to use it on me. But I told them to use whatever they were going to give me and give it to him. So I did the surgery completely awake and I felt everything."

He stared at me in shock. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "That was very kind of you." I interrupt him before he could say anything else "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" He laughed. The nurse exclaimed "Well I have good news, you are ready to leave!" I turn over and smile. "Do you still have my clothes?" She nods but says that they are covered in blood.

I frown and sigh. My teacher pulls something out from behind him. It was a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I say thank you and he leaves so I can change. When I am done I walk outside where my teacher is standing. "You can call me Yukio."I look at him then smile. "Yukio, I like that. Well thank you for saving my butt for the second time." He nodded and explained "What kind of teacher would I be if I could not save a student?"

He walked me back to my room. When we got there I fell to my knees and started to pet Goblin. "Well I should get going." Yukio said backing away. I stood up and thanked him again. I could hear some girls talking as they walk down the hallway. One of the girls bumped into Yukio knocking him into me. His lips met mine. We were pressed into a kiss. My eyes widen then I close them. We parted and just stared at each other for what seemed like forever. I broke the silence by pointing out "Uh I think the nurse wanted me to pick up some medicine." Yukio shook his head and moved over so I could get through. When knew he was not looking I started to blush. My first kiss was with Yukio.


	6. Truth

Class never ended. I did not pay attention though. I was too busy thinking about Yukio and the… kiss. When it did finally end I slowly walk back to my room to see Goblin. The door creaked open. I stepped into the room. I froze when I saw Goblin hanging from the ceiling. I glared at him. He soon scrambled down.

I sat at the desk and pulled out my homework. I got three problems done when a knock on the door interrupted me. I open the door only to see Yukio with a rose in his hand. "Yukio what are you doing here?" I ask motioning for him to come in. He walks in and explains "Well I have no classes for now and I thought I would check on you and I never gave you a present." He hands the rose to me. I take it and smell it. The sweet fragrance filled my nose. I place it in an empty jar on my desk.

"That's not what you came here for is it?" I predicted walking over to him. I could see he was nervous to have me that close to him. "N-no I came here because of what happened." He stuttered trying to be less nervous. I smiled and backed away. "Okay now that we are telling the truth I should say that I think that you are cute. Also that having someone bump into you making you kiss me was the best thing in my life and it was my first kiss." I said sitting on the top of the desk.

He looked at me and smiled. "Well this is weird. I am a teacher and you are a student." I stopped him there. "Really, you are the same are the same age as me. If you wanted to we could you know _date_ outside of classes?" I say staring into his eyes. "That could work." We laughed. I looked at the clock and jumped up. "I have to go or I will be late for class!" I run over to Yukio and kissed him on the cheek. I rush out the door and headed to class.

After class I was sitting by the fountain when people started coming up to me and asking questions. "How does it feel like to be stabbed? Are you scared that you are going to get kidnapped again? Do you have a scar from the surgery? If you do can I see it?" I sighed and answered "Getting stabbed hurts I don't know how to explain it. I am not scared of anything if someone wants to kidnap me again I will kill them. Yes of course I have a scar and no I rather not show you."

More stupid questions were asked. Most of them were about me being scared. Soon they all had to go to gym. I would have gone but the doctor said it would be better if I skipped gym for awhile. I placed my headphones back on my head. To my surprise Rin was suddenly in front of me. I paused my music and asked him "Do you need something?" He looks at me and scratches the back of his head. "Yeah um I wanted to know if you want to go out some time on a date."

I pick up my books and stand up. I look down and say "I am sorry but I have feelings for someone else. But if you want we can be friends." He looks away and responded "Oh no worry yeah I would like to be friends."

I started to walk to class. When I arrived it was empty. Just then Yukio walked with Rin following. They were arguing about something. They froze when they saw me. "Keiko what are you doing here?" Yukio asked shocked. "Well I came in here so I can study. I knew that everyone will be out soon and I don't want to answer any more idiotic questions." Rin finally unfroze. I looked down and quickly said "I am sorry I will leave. I only came in here because I uh needed a place to study." I headed towards the door.

The door suddenly closed. A swarm of little black dots gathered in the room. Each second more and more came in. "Oh my god." Yukio pulled out both of his guns and shot at them. Rin ran to the door and try to open it but it would not budge. I looked around and saw that there was another gun on the table. I quickly grabbed it and checked to see if there was anything in it. It was full of bullets. I saw a group head at me. I held the gun up with one hand and began to shot them. Soon I was shooting them like a pro.

More kept coming in. Then my gun ran out of bullets. "Darn it!" I ran behind the desk. Yukio was still going strong but it was no match. I looked over at Rin who was starting to pull out a sword that was always placed on his back. There was a bright light. Rin was now covered in blue flames. He started to fight off the creatures. The memoires of the night when my parents died because of blue flame flash a crossed my mind. I buried my head in my arms. A hand was placed on my shoulder.

I looked up to see Yukio. Tears ran down my face. I quickly stood up and ran out the door right passed Rin. I ran all the way back to the dorm. I did not stop until I was in my room with the door locked. Goblin walked over to me. I slid my back against the wall. Tears were streaming down my face. I pulled the hood of my jacket above my head. There was a knock on the door. I got up and walked over to my bed. "Go away I'm not in the mood to talk." I wiped the tears off with the back of my hand.

"Keiko let us in." it was Yukio. "No just go away. I have to go anyway. I have to see the nurse." I get and open the door. Yukio stood there with Rin next to him. I walked right passed them. Another hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around and walked back into my room. "Keiko I need you to tell me why you ran out." Yukio said. "Don't touch Goblin. He is my familiar." I scold Rin getting to slice Goblin in half. "You have a goblin as a familiar?! Cool!" Rin says bending down. Yukio looks at me again and I sigh.

"I ran off because when I was a little girl about six. My parents died in a fire. The fire was blue. I learned it was Satan's flame and that why I want to be an exorcist. I have scars from that fire." I explain pulling up my pant leg revealing the scars that wrap around my leg. Rin stands up and walks over to me. I pull down my pant leg. "Thank you for telling us." Yukio thanked. I nod another tear rolled down my face. Yukio came over and hugged me. I hugged him back. When I let go of Yukio my back started to hurt. "You should get some rest." Yukio told me. I nod and watched as they walk out the door.

(This is longer than any other chapter but it is an imported chapter so.)


	7. The dreams

_ My feet pounded ageist the ground. The trees rush past me. There was a bright blue glowing ahead of me. As I approach it I realize it was fire but not just any fire but blue fire surrounding a something or someone. I back up and tripped on a rock. I land hard on the ground knocking the breath out of me. The flames settle down revealing a boy gripping a sword still covered in flames. His head was down letting his black hair dangle in front of his face. I look past him and see twenty demons slowly crawling up behind him. I find myself screaming for him to turn around. With sudden shock he turns just in time to slice a demon who was charging towards him. I slowly raise to my feet knowing that one person could not fight that many demons. I run after him. Without knowing what I was doing I pull a sword out from behind me. It looked just like the one the man standing next to me had but the handle was a different color. My sword was engulfed in flames. I looked down at myself and saw that my pants were burned all the way up to my thighs. My scars were showing. I looked up to see more demons coming. I raise the sword and start to fight. The sword was weightless and easy to move. Soon all the demons were gone. I turned to see the boy staring at me. I noticed it was Rin. His ears were pointed in the back. I slowly raised my hand it my ears to find that they were pointed too. A wall of fire exploded in front of me. There was a face, an awful and rotten face of a man that would ruin your life. Satan. He laughed and exclaimed_ "Good work, my children."

I awoke with a jump. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned to see Yukio sitting next to me. I turn my head back and buried it in my knees. "How long have I been asleep? Where am I?" I ask mumbling in to my knees. "You been asleep for a day and you are in the infirmary. It seems like you were having a nightmare. What were you dreaming about?" he replies slowly moving his hand down my arm and took hold of my hand. I went into a long explanation of my dream. When I finished I laid back down. My head was throbbing. I used my free hand and placed it on my forehead. I groaned and closed my eyes. I opened and looked down at my hand that was still intertwined with Yukio's hand. The throbbing in my head stopped and moved down to my stomach and growled. Yukio let go of my hand and said "You must be starving I will go get you some food. Does your head hurt?" I nod and he walks out of the room.

When he returns he has a plate of food and a nurse. I look down at my plate full of food. I pick up the apple and start to eat. When I am finished the nurse tells me I am free to go. I hurry out the door. I stop to put my headphone on when I see Rin talking to a blond haired girl. The dream flashed a crossed my mind. There was a throbbing pain in my head. I quickly ran over to the bench and sat down. My head felt light but I begged myself not to pass out.

There was a flash of light. I opened my eyes to see Rin looking at me. "Are you okay?" I looked at him and shook my head slowly in disbelief. "You are related to Satan aren't you?" I question in a low voice my head still pounding. "What? I mean yeah how did you know?" he asks sitting down next to me. I lay my head in my hands. "I don't know I had a dream and you were in it. We were fighting a bunch of demons together with these swords and when we killed them all Satan appeared and….and said that we his children did well. That-that means I am your sister." I stuttered feeling like I was going to be sick.

"But that was just a dream it could not be true. Hey you don't look so good are you alright?" He says noticing that I am breathing deeply and my arm is tightly wrapped around my stomach. "No I feel awful can you help me to my room. I think I need to lie down." He nods and helps me up. I lean on him as the weight of the earth piles on my shoulders. He half drags me to the dorm where he lays me on my bed. Goblin jumps up and growls at Rin. "Stop Goblin." I say in a very weak voice.

Yukio runs in as if he has important new but stops when he sees me gasping for air and Rin kneeling next to me with a horrified look on his face. "What did you do to her Rin?!" he asks sliding in beside me. Rin was too stunned to answer so I did instead. "Rin did nothing I am fine just a little light headed. What did you want to tell me?" I ask placing my hand on his and trying my best to smile. "I came to tell you that someone is here to see you but not just anyone but the producer of the best phone out there."

I look up at him and try to laugh. I just start coughing instead. When my coughing subsided I say "You mean Uncle Kazu? I have not seen him in ages." I feel Rin eyes cast down to my hand which held Yukio's. I look up at Yukio at motion for him to come closer. He obeys and leans down. "To tell you the truth I feel like crap. My head hurts and now my uncle is her probably making a big commotion. Can I just have some medicine that will work fast?" when I finish he nods and lets go of my hand. He walks out of the room leaving a partly stunned Rin all alone in my room.

Before he could ask the question I answer "Yes I am dating Yukio. Are you mad?" He shakes his head and laughs. "No I am not mad it just a little weird that you are dating my brother AND you uncle is like the richest guy in the-" I interrupt him and exclaim "Yukio is your brother?!" he nods just as Yukio walks back in with a bottle of water and a pill. I swallow the pill and chug down some water. I instantly feel better.

I walk outside to see everyone crowded in a circle. I cut through the crowd and make my way up to the front where I see my uncles face. "Ah there she is the pretty Keiko!" he wraps me in a bear hug. "Hi uncle" I say nervously. There were gasps from the people. I try to focus on my uncle who is handing me a wrapped box. I open it to find the newest version of his phone with a case specially made for me. I smile and thank him. "Is there somewhere privet we can talk?" he ask looking at all the faces staring at him. I nod and lead him to the school building which was empty at the time.

My uncle looks around making sure no one is around then he looks at me with a mad look on his face. "What the hell do you think you're doing in an exorcist school?" I look down. He raises my head with his hand making sure he squeezes as hard as he can. He raises his other hand and slaps me a crossed the face. "You look at me when I talk to you. I thought that your parents taught you better." I rub my hand on my cheek. I could taste blood in my mouth. I looked up at him and replied in a small voice "My parents have nothing to do with this. I came here on my own. My parents death was not ordinary the flames they were blue."

I could tell his anger level was increasing. He pushed me ageist the wall and placed his on my shoulder. He pushed them closer to the wall causing a bolt of pain to run through my body. He reached up at slapped me a crossed the face again. He let go of my arms and I slide to the ground. He kicked me and stormed out of the room. I staggered to my feet and ran out of the school. I stopped when I saw Yukio standing wide eyed in the hall. I turned my head before he could see me cry. But it was too late I dashed back to my room and slammed the door shut. I turned to see Goblin sleeping on the table. I slid into bed and closed my eyes. My body still sore. I close my eyes and soon fall asleep.

The dream comes again only longer._ We finish fighting the demons and look up to see Satan hovering over us. "_I think you two should gets some answers."_ He pushes us into a black hole looking thing. We see People like my mom and I think it is Rin's mom too. They are in the corner crying out that there kids are monsters. Satan is the holding baby us and smiling an evil grin._ "You two are related by my blood. Though you have different mothers you are in fact brother and sister. As for Yukio he is not related to you Keiko. He is merely another trained exorcist. You two will have to fight together for what is right my dear children. I must go now but I will be back and I will take you with me!" _laughter flooded my ears. I look over to see Rin staring at me._ _he is mouthing the words _brother and sister.


End file.
